The present exemplary implementations of the herein described subject matter relate to an LED lighting apparatus and a white light emitting module.
A light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘LED’), a semiconductor device converting electrical energy into light energy, may be configured of a compound semiconductor emitting light having a specific wavelength according to an energy band gap. Such LEDs are becoming widely used as light sources in the fields of lighting apparatuses as well as in display devices such as mobile displays, televisions, and computer monitors.
In general, LED lighting apparatuses may produce white light by exciting wavelength conversion materials such as phosphors, using a semiconductor light emitting device generating light ranging from ultraviolet light to blue light as an excitation light source. In particular, light emitting apparatuses capable of providing white light having a color temperature appropriate to user demands and usage environments by varying the color temperature of white light have been suggested.